


Cherry Cola

by tennewheroes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, More characters, There will be more soon, more groups, more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennewheroes/pseuds/tennewheroes
Summary: This is Mark a kid who has lived in Neo City for the past three years and this is his story.(very made up, was just in my head)I don’t know what I’m doing(This will also be fixed)





	Cherry Cola

Tonights different, the busy over sexually charged club is calm for once.

No sorority girls in too short of dresses pushing each other just to get a round of jello shots, and tequila extra limes. Just a old man drinking himself till he can forget about his mortgage.

No couple practically having sex in the far left booth. Now it's just a middle aged couple whispering to each other awkwardly cause they forgot how to talk to each other after raising their kids.

I think I prefer this atmosphere then the party scene.. Taking a look around I feel like I can breath for once. I used to go out and party with my friends, but now its just turned into a hassle. Instead of getting drunk till the point of memory loss and laughing at the same story I've heard over and over again, I would find myself wondering around the upstairs till I find a empty room, God i feel itchy just thinking about it.

Throwing my head back and wolfing down the rest of my beer, I try to shake the nerves away. Trying to focus on the quiet hums from the radio I don't notice the bartender leaning towards my way. Hm did he say something.. Shit I think I drank more than I planned.

I look towards his way and whoa he's big.. I see him grin and i feel myself smile right back. Wow he has a great smile, just kill me now and i'd be so cool with that- his eyes get big and he lets out a big laugh.

“Thank you, you has a nice smile too”.

“...wait, have I, did I say that out loud?”

“Yes you said all of that out loud”. Well shit. “Now you seem to be a little on the tipsy side. Is there anyone you can call possibly?”

“Mm no.”

He sighs and wipes the counter down. “Can i get you some water?”

“..do have cherry cola?”

. . .

I've been sitting here for the last hour sipping this cherry cola, watching johnny, yes johnny I finally got his name, work around the bar. I thought I was gonna give in to the dumb nicknames my friends gave him everytime we come to ‘Night Nights’.

“So how you feeling?”

“Sober. Thank you, sorry for.. Yea..”

“No no it's okay, I thought it was cute. Your a sweet drunk. Not like some of the assholes I have to deal with on the weekend.”

I couldn't help but laugh at that I’m pretty sure some of those assholes are are Haechan and Yuta.

“What's so funny?”

“Nothing.”

Smiling I just finish the last of my cherry cola.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fiction, so it might not be the best because I usually spend way to much time on my works and then.. never finish them, but this time I’m gonna relates chapters and stick to something. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!


End file.
